Des mots oubliés, un rêve pour les criés
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Un rêve qui semble bien trop loin de la réalité, surgit d'un songe lors d'une nuit…


**Titre:** Des mots oubliés, un rêve pour les criés.

**Auteur :**Leyla KTK

**Catégorie : **Général, Léger Romance

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** NaruSasu (sous-entendu)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice: **Ayaka, merci beaucoup pour tout :D.

**Résumé **Un rêve qui semble bien trop loin de la réalité, surgit d'un songe lors d'une nuit.

**Note :** L'idée m'est venue alors que j'étais en train de trier les fanarts que j'ai sur Naruto, et j'ai vu une image représentant cette scène. Comme d'habitude, c'est assez court... je m'excuse pour ça.

(Ayaka : J'aime bien quand c'est court, plus facile à corriger ahahah ! Mais non, j'adore tout ce que tu fais !)

-

* * *

**Des mots oubliés, un rêve pour les criés.**

* * *

-

-

« Ne le regarde pas. »

« Mais… »

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas le regarder. » déclara la femme avec force tout en saisissant la main de sa fille.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure, maman ? »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« On rentre. »

Oui pourquoi cet enfant pleure ? Tout le monde connaît la réponse, mais ils ne souhaitent pas clamer haut et fort que c'est par la faute de gens comme cette femme que cet enfant pleure. Cela fera bientôt 5 ans que ce petit garçon est montré du doigt. Il est rejeté par tous, adulte comme enfant… Cela dure depuis une fameuse nuit, non plutôt depuis une maudite nuit.

Debout au centre de la place, Naruto laissa couler ses larmes. Son visage était inondé par ces plaintes de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Son corps était secoué de sanglot, il avait mal, très mal. Une douleur persistante et lourdehabitait son cœur et son corps.

**Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec tant de dégoût et de haine **

Voilà les paroles qu'il souhaitait prononcer.

**Qu'ai-je fait de mal****pour mériter ça ? **Étaient les mots qu'il voulait crier.

De petites mains essuyaient comme elles pouvaient les saillants de larmes que ses pleurs avaient délaissés derrière elles. Cependant, ses maigres efforts semblaient lui être inutile.

« Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ? »

« Je veux que cela cesse…»

Entre chaque sanglot, il murmurait ces paroles.

Entre chaque hoquet de douleur, il pleura encore plus fort.

Toujours debout à la même place, Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un moment, mais cela lui importait peu. La seule chose dont il se sentait capable de faire, c'était de laisser libre cours à sa douleur et tristesse. La solitude habite son cœur depuis un long moment maintenant. Il n'avait ni de famille ni d'ami qui pouvait se soucier de son absence. Une totale et profonde solitude physique comme émotionnelle résidait en lui.

Voilà ce que la personne face à cet enfant pouvait voir. Elle souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras, l'entourer de sa chaleur et lui souffler des mots tendres et rassurants. Elle voulait le rassurer, le protéger pendant ces moments de douleurs. Pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à l'enlacer et l'embrasser ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il était si proche d'elle, mais tout aussi éloigné ? Pourquoi son cœur lui criait-il à l'aide pour qu'au bout du compte ne pas pouvoir le sauver ?

S'agenouillant devant l'enfant dit maudit, le couvritd'un regard doux et chaleur. Avec tendresse, elle déposa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Naruto, qui, ne sembla pas la remarquer. Ses mains essayaient toujours d'effacer les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

_« Par mon choix égoïste, tu souffres tellement. » Souffla dans un murmure l'inconnu._

_« Par ma faiblesse, ta vie n'est que solitude et tristesse. »_

Tout en prononçant ces mots, l'inconnu déposa son front sur celui de Naruto. Ces mains entouraient toujours le visage sans pouvoir le toucher. Son regard se porta vers les petites mains qui continuaient sa quête acharnée, mais toute aussi vaine. Les bords de ses yeux étaient si rouges…

_« Je suis désolé… »_

_« Je suis tellement désolé… »_

_« Si tu savais comme je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça. »_

_« Naruto… » _

Des larmes toutes aussi identiques se mirent à couler sur le visage de l'inconnu.

_« Par mon geste, tu as tout perdu. »_

_« Pour le bien de tout le monde, j'ai sacrifié ton bonheur et ta vie. »_

_« J'ai agi comme le devait tout Hokage, mais à quel prix... »_

_« J'aurai tellement voulu être près de toi, toi ma chair et mon sang. »_

L'homme releva la tête pour fixer Naruto, cela dura un long moment.

_« Naruto, ça sera douloureux parfois dur, mais tu dois continuer à avancer._

Une caresse invisible suivit ses paroles prononcées.

_« Ton destin qui semble bien solitaire, est en fait… il est grand. Tes ambitions toutes aussi simples soient-elles sont gigantesques et digne de toi. Ne laisse personne te détourner du but que tu t'es fixé. »_

Les pleures avaient cessés depuis peu, cependant Naruto garda la tête baissée. Ses mains avaient déjà délaissé son visage voyant que sa quête était vaine. Il se tenait toujours au même endroit. Son corps ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son point d'encrage.

_« Tu dois vivre comme tu le sens et ne pas te soucier de ce que les autres peuvent te dire. Tu ne seras pas toujours seul, un jour se présenteront devant toi des personnes toutes aussi différentes que précieuses. Tu les aimeras, tu les protégeras et parfois même tu les combattras, mais enfin de compte ils seront tous autour de toi, car tu leur donneras une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas. Tu seras une personne vraiment formidable Naruto… »_

L'homme fixa le petit garçon avec beaucoup de tendresse et amour. Par ces mots, il voulait le rassurer, bien qu'il ne soit sans doute pas entendu, mais quelque part il souhaitait l'être. Dans un lointain rêve surgiront peut-être ces paroles qui lui sont adressées.

_« Naruto… »_

Peu à peu la silhouette commença à se dissiper, dans un ultime geste celle-ci se saisit du visage du jeune garçon et le regarda longuement.

_« Il faut que tu rentres, non ?! » _Tout en disant ces mots, il déposa un baiser invisible sur le front de l'enfant et disparu dans un murmure.

…

…

…

« Nar… »

« …To… »

« Naruto, réveille-toi. »

Émergeant de son sommeil, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

« Je… non, pourquoi ?! »

« Tu pleurais… »

« J'ai quoi ? »

« Tes yeux. »

En entendant ces mots, Naruto se rendit enfin compte que ces yeux étaient plutôt humides et que ses joues étaient dans le même état. Avec sa main, il essaya le chemin qu'avaient pris ces larmes et la ramena au niveau de ces yeux. Il fixa les légères traces que le liquide avait laissées.

« Je… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve… »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Naruto se retourna vers son compagnon et répondit négativement avec la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui… car… »

« Humm ? »

« C'était un rêve étrange, mais apaisant… »

«Allez, viens. » Le prenant dans ses bras, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, côte à côte pour continuer leur nuit. Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son amant, Sasuke lui chuchota des mots apaisants et doux.

« Il m'a fait la même chose… » _murmura Naruto._

« Qui ça ? »

« La personne de mon rêve… mon… » répondit Naruto toute en sombrant dans un sommeil profond.

« … »

Sasuke regarda son ami rejoindre le monde de Morphée avec un sourire. Ramenant sa main vers le visage endormi, _il caressa_ la joue de celui-ci avec une infime douceur tout en lui soufflant des mots qui trouvèrent pour simple réponse une respiration légère et paisible.

_« Vis ta vie… et suis ta propre ligne de conduite mo- … »_

Ces dernières paroles, Naruto ne les oublia jamais plus…

-

* * *

**Fin. **_**(Ayaka : Trop meugnoooooon !!!)**_

* * *

**- **

Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici (Ayaka: pas d'quoi !)

A très bientôt


End file.
